Love confessions
by Awesomeness-cat
Summary: Rico and Kowalski finally confess their love. Rated M for sexual content. Kowalski x Rico oneshot.


**This is my first story, I've been wanting to write a Kico fic since I became obsessed with it... Hope you like it. English isn't my native language, so if I have any grammar mistakes please feel free to tell me and I'll correct**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the penguins of Madagascar**

* * *

It was 2 AM.

Rico never had trouble sleeping, but tonight, he laid in his bed for hours, not closing an eye, and thought about the day's events.

It was his fault that the mission failed – he couldn't pretend otherwise, he was the one who got distracted and crashed the car into a wall instead of driving out of the zoo storage door. They barely had time to get away before Alice rushed over to see what all the noise is about.

He didn't feel all that guilty about the heist – after all, nobody got hurt, and they could always go back and try again another day. What bothered him was the actual source of distraction – the one laying asleep in the bunk just beneath him. Rico poked his head out of his bunk slowly and looked down at the sleeping figure of Kowalski, his eyes shut tight, and his beak open slightly open.

Rico slowly climbed down the ladder and walked up to the tall penguin, still in deep sleep. He approached him slowly, mesmerized by the slow rising and falling of his chest, by the soft look of his feathers, by a sudden urge to reach out and stroke them… He shook that thought off and slapped himself on the head. That's exactly the kind of thinking that got him distracted while driving the car today. He couldn't help it – every waking hour he day-dreamed about him, stared at him when he wasn't looking, thought about what it would feel like to feel his beak pressed against his…

Rico looked at the scientist's face miserably. He never wanted anything so badly in his life. Did Kowalski love him back, or was he just a friend to him, just another teammate? He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to know. Slowly, he reached out and nudged Kowalski gently.

Kowalski opened his eyes slowly and yawned. "R-Rico?" He rubbed his eyes, looking confused. "What time is it?"

Rico opened his mouth to speak, but the words got stuck in his throat. How does he say it? Does he come right out with it? He tried to speak again, but as soon as he met Kowalski's worried look, his blue eyes staring into his intensely… he felt himself blush and closed his mouth again.

Kowalski sat up in his bed, now fully awake. Rico wasn't acting like himself – he looked like he was struggling to say something, but couldn't find the right words. After a short pause, Rico gestured towards the lab. Kowalski nodded and followed him. If they were going to have a talk, Skipper might wake up and tell them off for staying up late with a good slap on the head.

They both entered the lab. Kowalski sat down and watched Rico, still wondering what was bothering him. He didn't like it that Rico was upset, and was eager to hear what's on his mind. Anything he can do to make Rico smile again... he tried to catch Rico's eyes, but the other avoided his look. Suddenly he became aware that Rico's blushing. His heart sprung – was Rico trying to say what he thinks he's trying to say?

Kowalski was never one to act on impulse - he always thought everything through, every move calculated carefully. That's why when he got up from his chair, he surprised not only Rico but himself too. Before he knew what he was doing, he quickly crossed the distance between them, and wrapped his flippers around Rico, embracing him in a tight, long hug.

Rico didn't hesitate – he returned the hug, pulling the other even closer to him, resting his head on his shoulder. The hug restored his confidence. He started running his flipper through Kowalski's chest just like he dreamed of doing for so long, too long… Kowalski gazed at him and saw that his was finally smiling – the kind of smile that he loved, the kind that made his feet rubbery and his face red. He knew now that they both felt the same, Rico didn't have to say a thing, his smile said it all.

Rico could feel his heart beating wildly. They were so close now he could see his own reflection in the taller penguin's eyes. Without thinking, he pulled him into a kiss, a wonderful, passionate one that wiped out all other thought in his head. He felt Kowalski returning it immediately, and continued to run his flippers through his soft feathers.

They deepened the kiss – Kowalski felt Rico's tongue slipping into his beak and did the same - he lost track of time, he didn't know how much time passed – it could be hours or seconds, he didn't know and didn't care. The kiss was becoming more and more passionate; after a while he noticed Rico's flipper starting to reach lower, and he let out a small moan of pleasure as he caressed his stomach, giving him a signal to keep going – he felt the adrenaline running through his body like an electric current, making him stiffen as Rico reached even lower, and suddenly, without warning, he felt himself being lifted in the air.

Rico carried him to the lab table and placed him gently, climbing on top of him with a sly smile. He knew exactly what to do – he should have done this so long ago, he didn't know why he was so afraid before.  
He gave Kowalski a questioning look, and the other nodded his head reassuringly without hesitating. Rico slowly penetrated him, and Kowalski moaned again, a little louder this time. Rico pulled out and repeated the action again, and again, going deeper each time, making the other moan with pleasure. Now without noticing he started moaning too – the feeling was better than anything he could ever imagine.

He was going fast now, and he felt himself starting to sweat from the heat – so was Kowalski underneath him. He heard his lover's moans becoming even louder and started thrusting himself with more force. He had to show Kowalski how much he loved him, to pleasure him more – he grabbed his dick and started rubbing it with one hand, and as he expected, Kowalski was now on the verge of explosion, grabbing the sides of the table with such force that he lost all feeling in his flippers. "Rico!" He shouted his name with pleasure.  
" 'Walski…" Rico moaned loudly in return. "Love… you…" As he finally said the words he's been aching to say for months, he felt himself about to finish, and at the same time started feeling the pre-cum dripping from Kowalski. "Almost…" He warned, panting with ecstasy, barely able to speak. After a few seconds, he gave one last thrust and released himself inside of Kowalski, just as the other finished as well, crying Rico's name again.

They both collapsed on the table, panting as if they just ran a marathon. They were both sore and sweaty, but satisfied – it was the best night of their lives.  
"I love you too, Rico" Kowalski whispered in his new lover's ear, earning another smile. Rico kissed him one last time before burying his head in his shoulder and falling asleep.


End file.
